Interval 02 - Isolation - Discovery
Interval 02 - Isolation - Discovery is the third mission in F.E.A.R. 2. Here, Michael Becket begins his escape from the Harbinger Facility, as he and his team are systematically hunted by ATC's Black Ops squad, led by Richard Vanek. Walkthrough Intel: 4 Reflex Injectors: 1 New Weapon(s): Balzer LM10 Napalm Cannon, R3 Incendiary Grenade Leaving the hospital Shortly after start, you can see ATC Black Ops Soldiers are planting charges, as they are attempting to demolish the entire hospital. So you need to get yourself out of here before you are blown up. First, use these explosive barrels to detonate the C4 charges (or something like that). Use them to your advantage, blow up everything that will explode and potentially get yourself killed because the enemies are smart enough to set them off while you are close to them, or you shoot them accidently during combat. Beside the explosive barrels, enemies will toss grenades at you so watch out for that. There are supplies on the lower area but not much, so proceed with caution. Near the Armor vest are three incendiary grenades in the box. There are more enemies coming from above or appear from the elevator, if you are fast enough, throw grenades and they will not be problems anymore. Always use Slow-Mo during combat, and be careful that there will be more guys appear while you are approaching the elevator. In the upper floor office before you reach the elevator, there is the 20th piece of intel “Demolition Plan” under “Armacham” (M3I1). Until Snake Fist contacts with you and Lt. Stokes, you will have to kill about 12 enemies. You will hear some ATC soldiers using the radio, approach the area and take out four soldiers here, watch your front, one will take cover behind the window. This area is partly on fire, get to the middle of the room and grab the Medkit, two more soldiers will appear to your left, take them out and go to where they come from. The Pyromaniac Head for the airshaft. Sgt. Fox said he will go to the Radiology. Now, you may wonder who is setting up the fire in the next room, you guessed it, a new enemy will be introduced shortly. When you reached the end of the shaft, quickly grab the Medkit in front of you and get your shotgun ready. The ATC Black Ops Pyro will arrive in no time, avoid the flame as much as you can because you will burn and continuously take damage for five seconds (which you will lose about 60% of armor, and you die in 3 hits), even worse is that he will keep firing until you die. Besides taking cover, aggression is the key to your survival, use Slow-Mo and get close, aim the shotgun at the "backpack," seems like the fuel tank, till it goes off and he will be stunned for a brief period. Use this timing to your advantage and don't stop firing, switch to your SMG that you don't need to reload. Aim for his head to do the most damage, especially with the shotgun. After you killed him, get your hands on that baby, the Naplam Cannon... wicked. Anyways, some soldiers will breach in so watch out for them. Here, you can test fire your new weapon, on Hard mode, this weapon should be used with caution, as it's possible that you can burn yourself. In this burning room, look for the toilet and you will find your second Reflex Injector. Keep going and you will find the hallway is blocked, here you will find the 21st peice of intel “I.M. transcript #3” under “Genevieve Aristide” (M3I2) in front of the debris that blocked your way. Alma will be in the next room and your system will go crazy. Prepare for another hotzone, you will be greeted by six ATC Black Ops Hazmats, four soldiers and two ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers, there is cover everywhere but the you still need to be careful, as there are lots of enemies but there is only one Medkit and one Armor vest in this area. Clean this place up and head for the next hallway, which has a weird ceiling. Snake Fist will have a conversation with Lt. Stokes again, looks like Alma is looking for you too. Going deeper Next, you will overhear a conversation between two soldiers talking about a fellow teammate's head has been ripped off, and bloody drawings can be seen around his body. Seriously, why we have to fight each other, there is some weird killer monster lurking in this goddamn hospital! Don't alert them yet, they will go to the operation room later, you can surprise them there. Also, you can turn on Slow-Mo and cook a grenade and toss it at them to kill them before they notice you. Before meeting them, you will find the 22nd piece of intel “I.M. transcript #2” under “Genevieve Aristide” (M3I3) in the room marked by "X," by a monitor. Things will go from bad to worse very quickly, as two more soldiers being killed by unknown assailant, one of them has his head rolling in the washing machine. You are now inside the operation section of the hospital, stay cautious. Here, you will fight four soldiers and two more heavy soldiers, they are well hidden so you have to watch where you stand, use Slow-Mo while peeking around the corner you should be fine. Follow the main corridor that you won't get lost. Continue on, and you will hear some disturbing voices, sounds like psychos are on the loose, not good for everyone in the building but we have to move on. The are dead ATC guys everywhere and they left some supplies, you can scavenge for them if you run low on anything. Be careful, because you can still be ambushed by a few more enemy soldiers left in the area. The mysterious threat Eventually you will reach a office that you see two soldiers being chased by a fast moving freak, a.k.a. Abominations. But you can call them little freak or monster if you like as they are so agile and crazy. In this room, you will find the 23rd piece of intel “Op guidelines” under “Armacham” (M3I4). Now, you know that stuff is getting real, stay on your toes so that your head won't also roll. The next hallway is pretty safe, except that there's blood and bodies every where. Going down the hallway and you will find a soldier that is being dragged into a small room, its impossible to save him (if you even wanted to), even you help them, they will shoot you after their friend is torn to pieces. In the register room that you will find that all the soldiers are being killed by unknown forces, keep on to find the elevator. After you reached the second floor, you will have to deal with these Abominations. Despite that they look scary, they are no match for your Slow-Mo and shotgun. Head for the Operating room that you were in the last mission, and you will be dragged in by one of these freaks. In this room, most people will panic and use up their Slow-Mo before they kill enough number of freaks, the result is often being murdered by them. Its possible to not use Slow-Mo and still alive, but you have to know where to move. First there are two little freaks, one is right in front of you and another will drop from above, kill them and two more will appear to your left. Get to the corner with some Medical Injectors, there you will be difficult to be ambushed. After you kill two more, go to the automatic door been jammed by the medical cart, here, the last Abomination will try to catch you. So in this entire area, there are total of seven little freaks you have to kill. You can count how many you kill to keep you from panicking. Also, reload you shotgun after killing every Abomination, this will prevent you from being forced to reload whilst fighting, which will be a major setback. Shortly after that you will hear Sgt. Jankowski calling you, however, it's too late to save him. Head for the bloody air duct and eventually you will land on a pile of strange meat, mission complete. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:Intervals